Way Out From The Pain
by Musicdude212
Summary: Kendall Knight is always in pain. Carlos Garcia is never in pain. Will Carlos shoulder some of Kendall's so he can find a way out of it?
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is a before BTR story…Its not going to be what show says about their life. So it is gonna be different. If you don't like slash, Gays, bisexuals go jump off a freakin cliff *Points to a cliff* My best friends are gay and bi, they are the greatest people….no family a guy can ask for. They have helped me through so much. So if you don't like Gays, slash or anything like that you are a closed minded idiot that needs to be enlightened on what life and people. So…. On to the story Hermano would you wanna do the disclaimer?

Hermano: we don't own the boys of BTR or the show

Way Out From The Pain

_It was a cold snow night in the state of Minnesota. It has been the coldest winter on record and it was only getting colder. Anyone caught outside would suffer the wrath of Jack Frost. We begin our story in the Garcia household were little 6 year-old Carlos is asking his Papi a very important question, while his Oto-san is holding him._

"Papi, I want a brother. Can I have a brother?" Carlos asked his Papi Xavior. Xavior looked at his loving husband and smiled. It was one of the greatest days of his life adopting his son Carlos Roberto from the Little Bright Futures orphanage six years ago since then they have been a loving family.

"Well Kuro? What do you think?" Xavior asked with his puppy dog eyes. Carlos slid off his Oto-sans lap and crawled into Xavior's lap. He then did his puppy dog eyes. With the sight of them Kuro couldn't refuse his son or his husband for they were both so adorable.

"Hmmmm… I think we should have another child. It would be nice." Kuro smiled and leaned into give his husband and son a kiss on the forehead. He then got up and started to tickle them. Soon the whole room was filled with laughter and "Oto-san….stop…." here and a "Babe, I can't breathe" Kuro kept tickling them until they all were laughing so hard that they were all crying.

After Kuro stopped tickling them Carlos asked, "Can we go see a movie and get Ice Cream?" he then gave his dad his biggest Puppy Dog eyes he can. He knew his Oto-san couldn't resist. He heard his Papi's sweet laughter from behind him.

"Go get your coat, scarf, and Mittens and we will go." Kuro told Carlos. He laughed when he saw his son jump and fist pump in joy. Then Carlos run up the stairs singing in Spanish, "Voy al cine". Kuro wrapped his arms around Xavior's waist and whispered into his ear, "We both can't resist the adorableness that Carlos is."

_Meanwhile in another part of town at the Knight residence_

"JASON, HE BROKE SOMETHING AGAIN. I SWEAR OR SON MUST BE STUPID!" screached a bitter green eyed blonde women in her late 30s to her drunk husband. She then looked at her six-year old and threatened, "Boy you better hide. Your father is going to kill you when he finds out you broke his State Hockey Championship trophy."

The Dirty blonde haired and emerald green eyed kid gulped and ran to his room. Once he reached his room. He hid under the bed. "_It was an accident. Momma slapped me and I fell into the case that had the trophy because of her." _He thought. He then heard his dad yell his name.

"KENDALL, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR SO DEAD, WHEN I FIND YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SON!" Jason screamed when he walked into Kendall's room. He looked in every nook and cranny. Jason knew everyplace Kendall hid in; he smiled an evil smile and walked over to the bed and bent over to see his son. "Why, hello." He reached under and grabbed his son by the hair and dragged him out from underneath the bed.

"Daddy don't hurt me." Kendall pleaded as he looked into his dads soulless black eyes. "please Daddy don't -" Was a Kendall said before he was thrown into the wall. Kendall looked up from the floor to see his mother with her red heels on. "_She only wears those for one reason"_ he thought before she started to kick him.

"WELL SON, IF YOU DIN'T BRAKE MY FUCKIN TROPHY I WOULDN'T HAVE TO HURT YOU!" Jason screeched then punched him. After a while when the little puddle of blood that was coming from the small boys broken arm started to form, Jason told his wife, "Babe I think he is dead. We have to get rid of his body."

"Way ahead of you." She responded as she pulled a blanket out and started to roll Kendall up in it. She hummed while doing so. "HUN, START THE CAR. I HAVE HIM READY TO GO!" She screamed at her husband she picked up the bundle and walked out of Kendall's room. She walked into the living room and dumped him on the couch.

After the car was warm and Kendall's room was cleaned of blood, Jason and Rita Knight took what they thought was their dead child out to the car and pulled out of the drive way. Jason then asked, "Where should we dump his body?" They were on driving on a deserted road towards the elementary school.

"Let's dump him right here." Rita clearly stated as she opened the door while Jason kept driving. She then tossed what she thought was the dead body of her son out the door. She then laughed, "Good riddance to the little brat."

Little did they know someone was behind them and that poor little Kendall is still alive. As Kendall hit the ground, started to roll and landed on his back. He could tell he was in pain but he didn't know where at it seemed his whole body hurt. The next thing Kendall knew was he was being picked up by someone or something. He was hoping it wasn't his mother or father. They were truly monsters. Kendall let the feeling of sleepiness come over him. The last thing he heard was child's question of whats wrong with him.


	2. Chapter 2

SO I am co-authoring this story with the wonderful Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak she will do the even chapters and ill do the odd Chapters. Thank you for the reviews so far and sorry for the long wait.

Carlos Pov:

"He has a few broken bones, his leg and hip, but he should be fine. He just needs some rest and a good meal." The doctor told my daddies, who looked worried.

I was scared too…The boy we found in the snow was cold and he had a bunch of booboo's all over him. And even though my Papi said he would be okay, I was still scared.

But now I wasn't! Because we got him to the doctor's and they will make him feel all better. But daddy still looked worried.

But as Papi always said, "Daddy is a worrywart." I would giggle because it was true. Daddy worried a lot about me and Papi.

"Poor child….Where were his parents?" Papi asked the doctor, hugging me closer to him. I nuzzled my head against him, looking up at the doctors through my eyelashes.

"We don't know….The police said that some people saw a car stop and a woman got out, flinging the child onto the ground. They left not too long after." The doctor stated, looking at my Daddy and Papi.

I started crying when she said that, and in turn, my Daddy scooped me away from my Papi, and started rocking me in his arms like a baby. Every time Daddy did this I would start giggling, but not this time, no sir, I cried more.

His parents didn't love him…He didn't have any mommies or daddies, unlike me, he had no one.

"Shh, it's okay." Daddy cooed in my ear, rocking me gently, as Papi talked to the doctor about the boy.

I just hoped he was okay…. 

Kendall Pov:

I blinked my eyes, feeling sleepy. I felt like I have been sleeping for forever. Was I with the angels?  
>I didn't know, my eyes kept closing when I wanted them to open. I knew I wasn't in the snow anymore though, I wasn't cold. I was warm.<p>

"Hey…You not sleeping no more?" I heard another kid's voice. It was the same kid that I heard before I went to sleep!I willed myself to open my eyes, even though I was sleepy, to look at the kid. He looked my age. He had brown hair and, he was brown everything. He looked like he was covered in light chocolate. I wanted to giggle, but my tummy hurt. So I bit my lip as I said to him.

"Nope, I still tired, but I not sleeping." I said, looking around the room confused. This room wasn't mine, it was all white and it smelt funny. Where was I? If this was where the angels are…I wonder why it smelled so weird, I thought it was suppose to smell good?

"You slept a long time, daddies were worried. I scared too!" The boy exclaimed, bouncing over to my bed, trying to jump onto it. I couldn't help but giggle this time, even if it hurt a little. He was funny.

"You funny!" I giggled out, sitting up, whimpering when I felt my tummy hurt even more. My smile turned upside down at that.

"Don't move. You will get more booboo's!" The boy said, finally jumping onto my bed. He scooted over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I smiled through the pain, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

It felt good to have someone be nice to me. I never had someone like that. So if I was with the angels, I was happy to be here.

"Carlos, be careful. He is hurt." I jumped at the voice, whimpering slightly at the pain. Which the boy, whose name must be Carlos, pulled me closer, lightly. I looked up to see two men holding hands, looking at Carlos and I. They didn't look like they would hurt me, but I was still scared. So I held onto Carlos, hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Daddy! You scaring greeny!" Carlos exclaimed loudly, making me whimper more. He was loud. They all were. And who was greeny?

"Sorry…It's okay, we just wanted to make sure you were okay." The black haired man told me, in a soft voice. It made me feel not scared anymore, and I peeked over Carlos' shoulder at him. He was tall, he had black hair and dark brown eyes; while the other guy was a little shorter, with light brown hair and green eyes. Like mine! It made me feel okay with them. 

"So, what is your name?" The brown haired man asked me, as they came closer to Carlos and I. Once they got really close, they sat on each side of me and Carlos on the bed. I whimpered, going back to hiding my face. But I could hear them talking to me in calm, soft voices.

"It's okay, shh, we aren't going to hurt you."

"It's alright, there isn't anything to fear."

The both said, wrapping their arms around me and Carlos. It made a weird feeling in my tummy, and it made tears fall out of my eyes. Which, the black haired man, wiped away gently.

"Hey, it's okay. We just want to help you...Can we know your name?" He asked me.

Carlos nodded his head, looking down at me as he said "Yeah! We just wanna help you. You could be my brother!"

Brother...Like a family? A real family, like in one of those story books the lady next door read to me?

"..M-My n-name i-is...K-Kendall K-Knight and I-I'm t-this m-many." I stuttered out, holding out my free hand, shaking. I did a five and added one more to show I was six.

"Nice to meet you Kendall. My name is Xavior, and this is Kuro, my husband. And this little guy is our son, Carlos." The man, Xavior told me with a huge smile on his face as he ruffled Carlos' hair. It made me giggle slightly, even though I tried to bite my lip to stop it. Because laughing and giggling hurt my tummy. Badly. But so did biting my lip. So I stopped doing that too.

"H-Hi...You aren't going to make me go back to my mommy and daddy? Plewse don't...I don't wanna go." I sobbed out, now clinging onto them. I didn't want to go back to the pain. I didn't wanna die!

"It's okay, shhh, it's going to be okay, we won't make you go back. Like Carlos said, we want to help you." Kuro cooed in my ear, running his fingers through my hair gently. It made me sleepy after a while, and I tried to keep my eyes from closing. I wanted to stay awake, I didn't want this to end. These people were nice to me, I didn't want to go back to the monsters.

"Sleepy hands are creeping to the end of the clock, play a lullaby in ragtime. You can tell the sandman is on his way, by the way that they play, As still as the trill of a thrush in a twilight high." Kuro sang softly, making my eyes close.

"I don't wanna go to sleep...you will be gone when I open my eyes again...I don't wanna go back to the mon-ahhh-sters..." I yawned out, willing my eyes to open.

"We'll be here, we promise...Now get some sleep." Xavior told me, in a soft whisper. It made me even more sleepy and the last thing I heard before I went to sleep, was Carlos saying to me, quietly.

"Night-Night big brother."

I just hoped that they would be there when I woke up...And that this wasn't a dream.

Authors note: What will happen next? Please review and tell us your thoughts.


End file.
